


hurts like hell

by gaysanada



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, Post-Break Up, Some texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysanada/pseuds/gaysanada
Summary: Trent wanted to move on from Chuck. He wanted to be happy that Chuck and Orange were dating. But he just couldn't force himself to do it.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor, Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Series: Song Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913335
Kudos: 9





	hurts like hell

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while back, before chuck moved out of the apartment he and orange shared.
> 
> song fic thats almost exactly matched to the story of hurt like hell by wrabel.

Trent reread the text from Chuck over and over again, trying to muster up some kind of happiness from his heartbroken soul. It had been nearly three years since they broke up, two years and eight months, to be more exact. He pretended to be over it. He pretended to be happy and cheerful and as close to ‘ _normal_ ’ as he could when Chuck was looking. But on the inside, he was always in pain.

Especially now, with Chuck telling him that he and Orange Cassidy were officially dating after living together for so long. He was happy for the both of them, sure. But that didn’t stop the pure, raw _pain_ from rising up inside of him and causing him to nearly fall apart.

He wanted to move on. More than anything, he wanted to move on and date someone else. He wanted to meet someone who made him laugh and smile and feel good, the way Orange made Chuck laugh and smile and feel good. He wanted his own version of Orange. Someone to hold him and be there for him and believe in him...He wanted Chuck back as his boyfriend.

He decided to go on a walk, hoping that would clear his head and provide him some peace. It was raining, but that didn’t stop him. In fact, it only seemed to encourage him, as he stepped out wearing no real protection from it, just a thin coat over his clothes. He didn’t care about the cold weather, nor did he care about the storm beginning to cast an even darker shadow over his day.

All the couples he passed seemed to stand out more than usual. The way their fingers tangled together so perfectly, the way they had an aura of love around them, despite being out in terrible weather in a town like New York. It made him that much more lonely. He was in a massive city, filled with all kinds of people, plenty of other men for him to date and fall in love with. But that didn’t change the fact that he was still pining for his ex-boyfriend, who was happily holed up with his new boyfriend in Philadelphia. 

He passed coffee shops with couples sitting in the windows. He passed little boutique stores with gifts set up in the window displays. Occasionally he’d pass a jewelry store with posters for engagement rings up. He felt that sting of pain rip through him yet again.

The rain came down harder to match each new pain he felt. A clap of thunder seemed like the most fitting backdrop for when he passed a couple lost in a kiss. A stroke of lightning soon to follow as they laced their hands together and continued with their lives, unknowing of Trent watching with a pained expression.

He caught his reflection in a shop window and sighed. He looked just as pathetic as he felt. Pale, soaking wet, and clearly depressed. The cigarette in his mouth wasn’t lit, as he was on a new kick of trying to quit, though it gave his disheveled appearance that much more of a boost. He not only felt like a heartbroken man wandering the streets of New York in the rain, but he looked the part as well.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling him away from the saddening image of himself and back to the devastating message he’d received from Chuck. Chuck had noticed that Trent never responded, which wasn’t like him. He wanted to know if Trent was okay.

‘ _Of course not_ ,’ was all Trent could think to himself, screaming internally as he thought of all the things he wanted to say to Chuck.

Why would he be _okay_? His ex-boyfriend, the love of his life, the man he _still_ spent nearly every day with, just started dating their _other_ friend, and immediately texted Trent to tell him about it. Of course, Trent knew it was partially his own fault. He’d pretended to be okay for so long with Chuck, that Chuck assumed it was true. He thought that Trent really had moved on from their relationship and that they were purely friends now. He believed Trent’s bad acting job more easily than Trent wished he had.

Trent typed out some little message of congratulations and slid his phone back in his pocket, not acknowledging the ‘ _you okay?_ ’ message. He’d always hated lying to Chuck, so he couldn’t say that he was. But he knew if he said he wasn’t okay, Chuck would ask why. He’d press for answers in that _determined_ way Chuck did, and wouldn’t let it go until Trent admitted why he wasn’t okay.

Trent managed to find his way back to his apartment, shutting the door hard behind him and throwing his phone somewhere where he wouldn’t have to look at it. He wanted to scream in pain, but the sound wouldn’t come out. It was trapped in his throat like someone was choking him.

In reality, this was his own fault. Pretending he was okay for so long, he’d convinced himself he still had a chance with Chuck. He wished he’d never agreed to stay friends with Chuck, as that would’ve saved him this pain and suffering and heartbreak.

He heard his phone buzz against the table and gave it a quick glance, seeing a call from Chuck coming through. He sent it to voicemail, knowing that would only make the situation worse. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t hear Chuck’s voice asking him what was wrong right now. It would cause him to truly break. To admit his love and fall apart completely.

He heard his phone buzz again, and he already knew why. Maybe it was time for his acting job to come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, please leave a comment and/or kudos! i always appreciate it
> 
> i take requests on tumblr @ gaysuzukigun


End file.
